Fashion Has No Gender
by GleekFan1029
Summary: Blaine knows Kurt wears both male and female clothes. What he doesn't know is what type of clothes he wears underneath.
1. Chapter 1

Fashion Has No Gender

**Summary: **Blaine knows Kurt wears both male and female clothes. What he doesn't know is what type of clothes he wears underneath.

**Rated:** M!

** I OWN NOTHING!

A/N: Omg… FIRST! I want to thank everyone who helped me find that story with Kurt in panties (hence, the idea for this story). SECOND! I want to thank everyone who reads and reviews my work. It brings tears to my eyes seeing all the nice reviews and seeing people add me as their favorite author. I love you all! And THIRD! Um… there's a third thing I wanna say? Never mind! Enjoy! Oh, P.S. this will be in Blaine's point of view.

Blaine loved Kurt; more than anything. He loved watching his little diva strut around the school not caring that people were staring at his choice of clothing, especially today. Kurt was wearing tight black jeans that looked painted on, a fitted white v-neck and combat boots that reached his knees. It was actually a simple outfit for Kurt, but it looked oh so sexy. If you looked closely, you could see he was wearing some glitter on his face.

Normally it would be hard for someone to keep their hands off their boyfriend, ESPECIALLY if he was as sexy as Kurt, but since Blaine was a dapper gentleman he never touched Kurt like that in anyway.

And it was killing him.

They had been dating for a while and Blaine really wanted their relationship to go a little further but since Kurt was so uncomfortable with the thought of sex, Blaine made sure that their relationship was on Kurt's terms.

But watching Kurt's hips sway a little in those tight, tight, tight jeans….

Blaine shook his head. Stop it, he thought. He needed to keep his mind clear because he and Kurt were going to be hanging out at Kurt's place later and if his mind was still in the gutter, well there was no telling what he would do.

Later that day, Blaine was over at Kurt's house, as planned, and they were sitting on the couch watching Burlesque. The house was empty and Blaine had to really concentrate to keeping his mind on the movie and not Kurt sitting next to him in those tight pants and tight shirt and thinking about how nice his ass looks in those pants…

Blaine groaned and put his face in his hands.

"Blaine? What's wrong?"

Blaine looked up and saw Kurt staring at him with concerned eyes. His lips were parted a little and he cocked his head to the side.

"Are you feeling sick?" Kurt placed a hand on Blaine's thigh and that didn't exactly help.

Without meaning to, Blaine jerked out of Kurt's touch. Kurt sat back, his eyebrows raised.

Shit, thought Blaine. Heck, Blaine didn't even swear that often but he couldn't control it when his boyfriend was around. Curse you, Kurt Hummel.

"Kurt, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Blaine tried to reassure his boyfriend who had crossed his arms and his eyes darkened. He looked pissed.

"Blaine," Kurt started. "What's going on? You have been acting weird for the past couple of days, especially today. Was it something I did?"

It took Blaine a moment to figure out what Kurt was saying. "what? Oh no! Kurt it's not like that! It's, well…" Blaine bit his lower lip debating in his head whether to tell Kurt the truth or not.

Kurt's eyes softened. "What is it? You know you can tell me anything."

Blaine took a deep breath. It was now or never. "It's just that, you look so sexy in that outfit. Not saying you don't normally look sexy because you do! It's just that these last few days it's been hard not to touch you. Not like, hold your hand but… you know. And I am pretty much at my breaking point." Blaine winced. Oh great, he was babbling now. He probably freaked Kurt out.

He looked at Kurt's facial expression trying to figure out what he was thinking but it was blank and somehow, that freaked Blaine out even more.

"Ohmygosh Kurt! I'm so sorry! You know I would never push you to do anything you didn't want to do! I didn't mean to…"

"Blaine." Kurt interrupted him. He giggled when he saw Blaine's face, which was in a mixture of horror and terrified. "It's ok. I know what you mean. To be honest, I was kind of hoping that this outfit would make you like this."

Blaine's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

Now it was Kurt's turn to look uncomfortable. "I mean, I kind of wanted our relationship to go a little further but you always seem to distance yourself when things get a little to hot."

Blaine stared at Kurt. He wanted their relationship to go further? What?

"Really?"

Kurt nodded. He leaned in and kissed Blaine gently on the lips. The kiss was soon heated when he traced his tongue over Blaine's lip. Blaine's hand then started inching up Kurt's tight tee when Kurt finally backed off. At first, Blaine thought something was wrong but Kurt smiled slyly.

"You know," He rubbed Blaine's upper thigh. "There isn't anyone home right now."  
>Blaine smiled and they both ran upstairs to Kurt's room. Blaine slammed the door shut and pushed Kurt against it, kissing him hard.<p>

Kurt clutched Blaine's forearms and made sweet little whimpering noises that went straight to Blaine's cock.

He pulled a little away from Kurt and whispered "I want to taste you."

Kurt blushed but nodded.

Blaine reached down and started unbuttoning his pants. When he pulled them down, the backed off a little and thanked god he did so.

Kurt was in panties. _Panties._ They were black and white with lace around the trimming.

Blaine gawked at them until he heard Kurt clear his voice. He looked up and noticed Kurt staring at him.

"You wear panties?"

Kurt blushed. "Fashion has no gender."

Blaine growled because seeing Kurt in panties was probably the sexiest thing he has ever seen. _Ever._

He grabbed Kurt's cock through his panties. Kurt let out a small moan. He rubbed him for a little bit until Kurt breathed out "Blaine, _please_" in a very needy voice.

He tugged the panties down and Kurt's cock sprang free. Blaine licked his lips as he dropped to his knees. He kissed the tip of Kurt's cock, who gasped at the touch. Blaine didn't really know what he was doing, but all that mattered was making Kurt feel good. He wrapped his lips around the tip and swallowed Kurt's cock all the way to the root.

Those sweet sounds, Blaine thought. Kurt was practically withering against him. His leg muscles were twitching and his breath was coming out in short little takes.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's ass, encouraging him to move. Kurt slowly started fucking Blaine's mouth and it was the hottest thing Blaine had ever experienced.

Kurt looked down at Blaine. Seeing his boyfriend in his knees with his cheeks hollowed out made him feel that tingly sensation in his lower abdomen.

"Blaine." Kurt whimpered. "You really should back off soon because I'm gonna… ugh!"

But Blaine didn't back off. Instead he sucked even harder. He had his nose buried in Kurt's nicely trimmed pubes when Kurt lost it.

Arching his back, Kurt screamed Blaine's name, cumming into his hot mouth. Blaine's jaw relaxed as he tried to swallow all of Kurt's seed. He lapped at Kurt's cock for a while to make sure he got everything.

He stood up and smiled at his boyfriend, who was slumped against the door, panting.

Blaine kissed Kurt gently on his bruised lips.

When Kurt finally caught his breath he smiled at Blaine. He leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"My turn." 

A/N: And there you go. I don't really know what happened when I was writing this but there wasn't much on Kurt's panties… maybe I will write a chapter 2 with Blaine… um… _appreciating_ them more. *wink wink* Thoughts? And thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

** I do not own any of the Glee characters. If I did, then Kurt would be wearing panties and Blaine would be sexually frustrated all the time.

A/N: Hello! I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed the first chapter and asked me to write a Chapter 2. I love how a lot of you agree that Kurt in panties is like, the hottest thing ever (because it is!). So here is Chapter 2! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It's been a few days since Blaine discovered that Kurt wore panties, and for every second of those days that's all he would think about, when he was at school, doing homework, masturbating at night, etc. He wondered if Kurt wore them all the time, where he bought them and why? Not that he was complaining of course. So he decided to ask him.<p>

Kurt stood in front of his closet trying to decide what to wear to school the next day as Blaine sat on his bed. Blaine thought it was so cute when he was concentrating, when Kurt was biting his lower lip and his brow furrowed just a little. When he was debating what jeans to wear, Blaine asked him the question.

"Why do you wear panties, Kurt?"

Kurt looked over at him, shocked. His cheeks were tinted pink and his gaze wandered around the room, not looking at Blaine. "Um… well because it's easy to wear with these pants. And I like them." He mumbled the last part but Blaine heard.

"You do?"

Kurt nodded. He suddenly became very interested in the jeans he was holding, which were white skinnies.

Before Blaine could process what the heck he was saying, he asked "What panties are you wearing today?"

Kurt looked up, sly smile spread across his face. He put down the jeans he was holding and slowly, very slowly, unbuttoned his pants and zipped down the zipper.

Blaine's jaw hit the ground. His mind was completely blank and Kurt shimmied out of his pants and tossed them across the room.

There he stood in light blue panties with white lace trimming. There were little white poke-a-dots on them and two tiny bows on the sides.

Blaine cocked his head to the side, his mouth in a perfect 'o'.

Kurt pulled his shirt up over his head and tossed it in the same direction where his pants were.

Blaine's cock got very interested at the sight and twitched in his pants.

Kurt knew what he was doing to Blaine and started swaying his hips a little. He smiled as he brought his hands to his chest, tracing them down and lightly rubbing his own thighs.

Blaine couldn't think, couldn't move, and couldn't breathe. He sat there staring at his boyfriend, who was now rubbing himself through his panties.

Kurt giggled, noticing Blaine's obvious hard on. "Like what you see?"

Blaine nodded furiously. He swallowed and got control over his legs and stood up. He swiftly walked over to Kurt, who was still touching himself and Blaine placed his hands on his sides. Blaine growled as Kurt let out a small whimper. "God Kurt, you know exactly what you're doing to me."

Kurt rubbed himself faster but Blaine pushed his hand away. Kurt whined, but when he felt Blaine's hand cup his cock, he moaned.

He kissed the side of Kurt's neck and whispered into his ear.

"I need to fuck you."

Kurt looked in Blaine's eyes. He smiled like the Cheshire cat as he pushed Blaine back onto the bed, lying on top of him.

Blaine opened his mouth to say something, he couldn't remember what, but Kurt covered his lips with a hungry kiss. Blaine relaxed into the kiss as he pushed his tongue in Kurt's mouth.

Kurt's hands traced Blaine's chest as he pulled it up over his head before attacking Blaine's pants. He growled a little as he tugged the pants, which weren't coming off fast enough.

Blaine laughed. "Impatient aren't we?"

Kurt didn't answer but successfully pulled of the tight jeans, leaving Blaine in his red boxer briefs. He sat back, admiring the view. Kurt could see a prefect outlining of Blaine's hard cock and he suddenly felt the need to have it in his ass. He stood up and slipped out of his panties as Blaine yanked off his boxer briefs.

Kurt straddled Blaine again and when Blaine tried to flip them over, Kurt shook his head. He smiled at Blaine's confused face and kissed him gently on the lips. "Don't move."

Blaine shuddered but did as he was told as Kurt leaned over and opened a drawer by the bedside table.

Kurt popped open the bottle and slicked up his two fingers with lube. He leaned up higher on his knees and reached behind himself.

Blaine groaned. He knew what Kurt was doing but oh god, did he want to watch. He slanted his head and peered over Kurt's shoulder. Or rather, he tried to. He wanted to see those long, pale fingers disappear into that little hole. His cock twitched and his balls tightened at the image in his head.

Kurt sighed and pushed back onto his fingers before adding a third one. He slowly fucked himself on his fingers as Blaine squirmed underneath him. He wanted to touch Kurt but didn't move. He didn't know why, but just the thought of Kurt telling him what to do made his cock start leaking pre-cum.

Kurt finally pulled his fingers out and lifted himself higher. Reaching down, Kurt grabbed Blaine's cock and lowered himself on to it.

Holy shit, thought Blaine. Kurt was the hottest and tightest thing he had ever felt in his life. He wanted to push up into that tight hole but refrained because he knew that this must have hurt a little for Kurt.

Kurt slid down Blaine's cock very slowly, not use to the full feeling just yet. When his ass rested against Blaine's groin, he stopped. It took a few minutes, but the pain was gone and he slowly lifted himself up and dropped back down on Blaine's cock.

Blaine groaned and lifted his hips, meeting Kurt as he fucked himself on Blaine's cock.

Kurt placed his hands on Blaine's chest as he rode him faster and harder, trying to get Blaine's cock to hit his prostate.

Blaine shifted under Kurt and rammed his cock deep inside, causing Kurt to bounce and moan very loudly. He chuckled and did it again.

As Kurt fucked himself harder on Blaine's cock, Blaine grabbed his dick and started pumping. Kurt's eyes flew open wide as he stared into Blaine's eyes.

With his other hand, he reached down and put pressure on Kurt's balls and that was all it took.

Kurt arched his back as he let out a low moan, is ass squeezing around Blaine's cock as he shot into Blaine's hand.

The tight feeling round his dick was enough to make Blaine spin over the edge. With one last thrust, he came deep inside of Kurt, moaning out his name.

Kurt dropped on to Blaine's chest as they both lay there, breathing heavily. Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head and stroked his sweaty brows.

After what seemed like days but was only a few minutes, Kurt finally spoke up, breaking the silence.

"So I guess you like the panties, huh?"

* * *

><p>AN: And there you go. Kurt in panties leads to sexy times in the bedroom. Thank you everyone for reading this and I hope you liked it! Please review, it makes my day. *Less than three*


End file.
